


Spoiled Sub

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/y28nyndu--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--





	Spoiled Sub

[F4M] Spoiled Sub [Dd/lg] [fSub] performer [Mdom] [Daddy] [dirty talk] [blowjob] [face-fucking][doggy] [spanking] [hair pulling] [orgasm denial] [begging] for [permission to cum] [self degradation] [creampie] a little [aftercare]  
\----------------------------

{Extended wordless/improv sections} Suggested durations are flexible  
Please feel free to cut, repeat, paraphrase, or ad lib any lines to suit your performance, timing/pacing, or personal vernacular wherever you like. Authenticity over fidelity always.  
Please feel free to interchange 'Daddy' with 'Master' or 'Sir' according to your preference.

[Action/Stage Direction] in brackets

(SFX) All sound effects are optional

-(Car door opening)  
-(Engine humming softly)  
-(Car seat creaking as you sit)  
-(Car door closing)  
-(Footsteps)  
-(Puddle water disturbed)

\----------------------------

Synopsis:  
When your dom first started bringing you to his fancy elegant events, they were exciting and new. But as the parties, fundraisers, and galas became more commonplace, you've slowly bored of the routine. After coming home this evening to find yet another expensive designer dress and matching shoes, you ready yourself and go down to meet him. When he picks you up in his car, you are resigned to having to endure a long evening of smiling, mingling, and small talk. Hours of delay before he takes you home to his playroom, which is all you really want. But little do you know, he has other plans for you. He feels you've gotten spoiled. And tonight, he's going to fix that.

\----------------------------

Ugh! My doorman is such a creep. Did you see him leering at me?  
(Engine humming as the car accelerates)  
It's all your fault, Daddy. For picking out a backless gown.  
You always have to put me in something I can't wear a bra with.

Oh right, your greeting. Sorry.

[Rush through the greeting, it should sound a bit tedious/insincere]  
Good evening, Daddy. I'm here to serve your cock. [A soft kiss]

[Distracted/bored]  
Hmm? The gown? Yeah, it's nice. (Cell phone keyboard clicking)  
I didn't recognize the name on the tag though.  
Some new up-and-coming designer? No, I didn't google it, I already forgot the name.  
What am I doing? I'm texting my sister.  
Yes I know the 'no phones' rule, but we're just driving, it's no big deal.  
I need a new one, by the way, the screen on this one is going all fucky.  
Can we go to the Apple store soon?  
Alright, fine, I'm putting it away, jeez.

[Awkward pause, maybe a bored sigh, clear your throat, fidget a bit]

Where are we going anyway?  
[Brief pause for response]  
[Sarcastic tone] Ooooooh, a surprise?  
[Unimpressed] Come on, these fancy shindigs are basically all the same.  
Whether it's a fundraiser or the ballet, is there really much of a difference?  
Excited? [Scoff] Not especially  
I mean we've been to so many of these lately, it's hard for me to muster up much excitement at this point.

Huh? Yeah, I *used to*, of course I used to... at first.  
It was fun being your shiny new arm candy.  
Watching you show off your hot, young, plaything.  
All the wives clutching their pearls at our scandalous age difference while their pervy husbands drooled over me  
And I loved whispering dirty things in your ear and making you squirm in front of your bougie rich friends [Laugh]  
[Sarcastic Tone] Oh sorry, your *colleagues* [Laughing]  
Remember that first gala you brought me to?  
[Audibly smiling] I remember chatting with a few of your *colleagues* when you walked up behind me.  
[Reminiscent, a little sultry]  
You whispered in my ear that I had exactly two minutes to put my panties in your hand or I'd be punished.  
And that you'd be timing me.  
[Laughing] I had no idea where the restroom was.  
I finally panicked and ducked around a corner to slip them off.  
My heart was pumping out of my chest. Anyone could have walked by.  
God that was so fucking hot.  
I was so wet the rest of the night, I was terrified people could smell it on me.  
[You shift tones as your thoughts return to the present]  
Things were more exciti4ng when we could pull off stuff like that.  
Back then I was just some pretty face they might never see again.  
I couldn’t take a risk like that now, they all know me as your girlfriend, not just some casual fling.  
I actually have to face these people again.

(Engine cutting off as keys jingle out of the ignition)  
Oh, we’re here already?  
[Mild indignation] What, no valet parking?  
(Car doors opening)  
(Heels clicking onto the pavement)  
(Car doors closing)  
Wait, where are we?  
(Footsteps)  
[Slightly confused] Ok now I wanna know what's going on  
Why are we parked in this tiny back alley?  
And in such a sketchy looking neighborhood...  
[Gasp] Is this one of those secret underground BDSM parties?  
[Actual excitement] Daddy, are you Eyes-Wide-Shutting me?  
[Playfully unimpressed] Oh ok then, Mr. Mysterious, keep your secrets

(Footsteps stop)  
[Confusion. Slight amusement: this must be some kind of joke]  
Uh… what do you mean "this is it"?  
This is… what is this?  
We're just standing in the middle of a dank, dirty alley in a shitty neighborhood.  
I don't get it, where's the party?  
[Pause for answer]  
[Still confused, no longer amused]  
There is no party?  
Lesson? What lesson?  
Daddy, what are you talking about?  
[Pause for answer]  
[Shocked and offended] Spoiled????  
How have I been acting spoiled???  
I haven't eve--  
[Begrudging, insubordinate, but resigned] No, I…  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-  
No, Daddy I won't talk back again  
[Short pause]  
[Mild outrage] Kneel? Here??  
But Daddy, my new dress! Eww! This gutter has drain water running all d--  
[Begrudgingly again] No, I'm sorry…  
Of course…  
[Reluctantly compliant]  
Of course I'll get on my knees for you, Daddy  
Whenever you want. Wherever you want.

(Knees landing gently in a puddle)  
Hmm? Yeah, a little.  
[Unironically pouty] I'm sorry, but yes.  
It's a brand new dress, so yeah I'm a little upset. [You are more than a little upset]  
The dress I… what?  
Never thanked you for?  
[Bemused]  
Didn't I?  
[Pause as you try to remember]  
I… I thought I… at least I *meant* to…  
I remember wanting to tell you... how much I loved it.  
[Reminiscent]  
When I first slipped it on and felt the fabric clinging to me so delicately.  
When I looked in the mirror and saw how perfectly it accentuated the soft, sloping curves of my body.  
The slit along the side going all the way up my thigh.  
And the tiny, delicate straps that make it seem like the front is held onto me by magic… as if one wrong move or a gust of wind and I'd be completely naked from the waist up.  
And the color... It's so beautiful  
[Sincerely]  
I really did mean to thank you, Daddy, and tell you how much I love this gown  
And the shoes that match perfectly, and the necklace…  
Oh Daddy, you have such elegant taste  
I should have told you before now. As soon as I got in the car, I just…  
I must have been… distracted…?

[You slowly become aware of how your behavior must have seemed to him. And you come face to face with the awful realization that you have disappointed your dom]  
...no… ungrateful…  
...and spoiled.  
Just like you said.  
Did I even thank you for the last one? Or the one before that?  
Oh my god, Daddy you're right.  
You're absolutely right, [Softly to yourself] I've been horrible.  
[Sincerely upset, remorseful]  
I’ve been a spoiled, ungrateful little brat  
Oh Daddy… I'm so sorry  
The way I've been acting  
What you must think of me? Oh god!

[Profusely apologetic, speaking quickly]  
Please forgive me, Daddy!  
Punish me as much as you need to, please!  
If I wasn't already on my knees I'd get down to beg your forgiveness  
Please, Daddy, please  
I'll do anything… anything!  
I'll be such a good girl from now on, you'll see  
I'll show you just how thankful am for you  
How much I appreciate everything you do for me  
Whatever you want, whatever it takes, I'll do it  
Whatever the punishment, I'll endure it  
You'll see, Daddy. I'll show you.

[Brief pause as he speaks]  
Yes, Daddy I’ll say whatever you want  
Repeat after you? Ok…

[Pause briefly before each line as he dictates what he wants you to repeat]  
I am Daddy’s dirty little whore  
And no matter how elegantly I’m dressed  
Or how expensive the jewelry I wear  
Or how graceful and sophisticated I look  
I’ll never, ever forget  
I am nothing but a dirty back alley whore  
And here is where I belong  
On my knees in a nasty, grimy gutter  
Like the cheap, sleazy little slut I am  
With Daddy’s cock in my mouth  
Now suck m--

Oh, right [Chuckle at yourself]  
Yes, Daddy  
(Pants unzipping)  
(Fabric moving)  
Thank you, Daddy  
Thank you for letting me make it up to you  
I’ll suck it so good for you  
[Soft kissing, light sucking] Mmmmmm… I’ll show you how sorry I am for being such a spoiled, [Sucking] ungrateful, [Licking/sucking] naughty little girl [Sucking]  
Ohhhh you’re sooo hard for me already  
[Spitting](Slick, wet stroking sounds)  
Mmmmm you must really like seeing me like this, don’t you Daddy?  
Does it turn you on to have me on my knees  
Dressed up all fancy in this elegant designer gown  
Kneeling in the filthy drain water of this dirty back alley gutter?  
[Sucking, kissing, licking]  
You like me looking so sophisticated and refined  
While devouring your hard cock like a cheap depraved whore  
[Sucking, kissing, licking]  
Yeah? [Moan through a grin] So do I…  
My pussy is so fucking wet, Daddy  
Let me show you what a dirty cock-hungry whore I am under all this grace and elegance

{Vigorous, extremely sloppy blowjob sounds ~1-3min. Really go nuts here. Improv as much or as little as you like playing on the juxtaposition between sophistication and depravity, or just talk about being a dirty whore lol}

[Punctuate the next lines with sucking/licking sounds wherever you feel it fits best with your rhythm and breathing]  
You know, Daddy, if I'm really gonna learn this lesson...  
For me to *reeaaaally* understand that I'm nothing but a filthy gutter slut  
I think I need you to treat me like one  
I think you need you to fuck my face in this run-down alley like the cheap whore that I a--[Cock being stuffed into your mouth]

{Your moans, whimpers, and screams are muffled by the cock being shoved violently down your throat. A vigorous flurry of face-fucking ~10-30sec ends in him burying his cock all the way down your throat and holding it there while you wriggle and whimper desperately for breath. As he finally pulls his cock out of your mouth, you cough and gasp for air}

[Gasping, panting, out of breath]  
Yes, Daddy… punish my throat…  
I’ve been such a spoiled… ungrateful… childish little brat…  
I’ve disappointed you… take it out on my throat, Daddy…  
Punish me with your big, thick daddy co--[Cock being stuffed into your mouth]

{Another flurry of hard throat-fucking, again ending with his cock burried deep in your throat, denying your breath. More coughing, and gasping as he pulls his cock out of you}

[Gasping, panting, out of breath]  
Are you gonna cum on my face, Daddy?  
Are you gonna show me... what a cheap... filthy little whore I am  
... and shoot your hot, sticky load... all over my pretty little face?  
[Brief pause for response]  
Oh, you want me on all fours? Yes, Daddy, of course I’ll turn around for you…  
And bend over…

Wait, Daddy! Don’t ruin your tux!  
Here, let me lay my dress down for you  
It’s already covered in dirty drain water  
Not to mention all the spit and pre-cum that dripped onto it off my chin  
(Fabric moving)  
Hmm? Oh, no… the gown fit me so perfectly around the hips, I didn’t want any panty lines...  
There… now I can turn around, get down on all fours, and you can come fuck me from behind without getting dirt on your pants  
Oh Daddy, I really am such a filthy whore for you now  
Completely naked, in nothing but my heels and jewelry  
Down on my hands and knees on the dirty ground in this grungy alley  
Like a common street corner whore

(Wet sex sounds)  
(Spanking)  
{Improv ~2-5min of loud doggy style sex. After he enters you, beg for some spanking and hair pulling, playing on your desire to be punished. Make it your own}

Oh fuck, Daddy I’m close!  
Please, may I cum?  
Oh please, Daddy, I know I don’t deserve it, but I wanna cum so fucking bad!  
My tight, slutty little pussy needs to cum, please Daddy!  
Oh fuck I’m so close! Please, Daddy, please!  
[Whiney and desperate]  
Nooooo no please, put it back in!  
No, Daddy pleeeaaassee!!!! Give it baaack!!!  
[You whimper and cry in shaky breaths as you lament the denied orgasm slipping away]  
You're right... I don't deserve it... I've been such a spoiled little brat

[You catch your breath]  
Hmm? Over there? Yes, Daddy  
(Heels clicking on pavement)  
Is this where you want me, Daddy?  
With my back against the dumpster?

(Wet sex sounds)  
(Banging/slamming against the side of the dumpster)  
{Improv ~2-5min of hard fucking. When he enters you, you wrap your legs around him as he lifts you up and slams you into the dumpster with each thrust. Make it your own}

[Moaning intensifies as you near orgasm]  
Yes, Daddy… Make me your dirty little dumpster slut  
Oh fuck, I’m close… Daddy may I please cum?  
Daddy, please! Make me cum against this foul, filthy dumpster like the dirty whore I am  
Yeah? I can cum when you cum?  
Oh fuck I'm so fucking close!  
Yes, I can hold it… I’ll hold it for you, Daddy  
Oh fuck! Please cum!  
As soon as you start pumping your hot load into me, I'm gonna fucking explode!  
[Urgent, shallow breaths as you strain desperately to hold your orgasm on the edge]  
Can you feel how tightly I’m squeezing your big thick cock, Daddy?  
Can you feel how hard I’m about to cum?  
I'm right on the edge, Daddy please!  
Dump your cum into my tight, hungry little pussy!  
Yes!! Yes I feel your cum!

{A long, loud orgasm. The intensity of the pleasure surging through you is so powerful and protracted after having been denied an orgasm, then holding another for so long before release, only to be further escalated by your dom’s cock pulsing as it pumps his cum deep inside you. As the pleasure slowly ebbs away, your shaky quivering breaths begin to steady. Please don’t be afraid of extended wordlessness here and cut it short. That shaky quivering post-orgasm breathing is so very yummy}

[Cum-drunk laughing]  
Holy fuck, Daddy!  
That was so fucking hot!  
[Cum-drunk laughing]

[You catch your breath]  
(Fabric moving)  
Mmmm... thank you, daddy.  
Your tuxedo jacket is so warm with your body heat  
Oooooh! Haha, you gonna carry me back to the car?  
[Softly. Contented, serene] Mmmm I love this. Your strong arms scooping me up... my head resting gently on your chest… Mmmm  
(Footsteps)  
Oh wait, my dress!  
(Footsteps stop)  
[Brief pause for response]  
Awww, I'm sure it just needs a good drycleaning  
No, daddy I don't want a new one. I'm grateful for the one I have.  
I'd like to keep it to always remind me of this night. Is... is that okay?  
(Footsteps)  
Mmmm thank you, Daddy  
(Footsteps stop)  
Yeah, if you just squat down a little I can.. [Cute little grunt as you strain to reach]  
just... hhnnn reach… Got it!  
[Pleased] Thank you, Daddy...  
(Footsteps)  
[Relaxed and cozy in his arms]  
...for the dress…  
...the shoes and jewelry…  
...and for tonight.  
(Footsteps stop)  
(Car door opening)  
(Car seat creaks as he places you gently in it)  
[Soft, intimate, sincere. Close to the mic, slow easy pace]  
I’m so grateful to you, Daddy  
For everything you do for me  
And I’ll never forget it  
Never again  
[Soft, gentle kissing]  
(Car door closes)

END


End file.
